The trend in memory systems is to provide high-density memory arrays with increasing data reliability. One way to increase memory density is to store more information within each memory cell. Memory systems based on multi-level memory cells provide the opportunity to store more than one bit of data in each memory cell. Memory systems may be implemented in a single chip, a multi-chip package, or multiple packaged chips, where each chip may comprise a number of multilevel memory cells.